First Love
by kCHAU
Summary: this is a story about my friend on Runescape.
1. Chapter 1

.First Love

"I hate you!" Angel screamed.

"I hate you too!" I snapped. My name is Gabriel.

"Let's break up!" That's my girlfriend, Angel.

"FINE!" It was silent for a moment. She ran and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I Iove you" she said. I hugged her back.

"I love you too" That's how we always fought. I loved her and she loved me.

Or so I thought.

"Hm...This school is so small" she said.

"Yeah" he replied. New kids. He slipped his hand from hers and wrapped it around her waist.

"Hi!" Angel said."I'm Angel"

"I'm Drake, and this is Ashlee" he introduced. Angel smiled.

"New guys are sexy" she said. Ashlee stepped in front of her.

"_I'm_ his girlfriend" Ashlee snarled.

"Calm down, Love" Drake held her back.

"So?" she snapped. I witnessed everything that happened at the corner of the school. At that moment, I realized Angel was no angel. But a two-faced bitch. But no matter what...I still loved her. I was never and couldn't let her go. My first love..

But when Drake dumped Ashlee...

"We're OVER" Angel said. My heart broke... I couldn't think. This couldn't be happening!

"But..But I love you!" I called.

"So?" She began to walk away. I couldn't walk.. I couldn't breathe. My heart was racing. Very fast. How could she do this to me? Did she already forget the promises we made together? From promises to lies...

I slowly walked to the park, half and hour later from the incident that happened. Someone was crying on the bench, holding her head in her hands. I walked over.

"Are you, okay miss?" I asked. She lifted her head from her hands and looked at me. Ashlee.

"Oh...Hi Gabriel" she said as she wiped her tears away. No use. They just kept falling from her dark hybrid eyes. She smudged her black eyeliner and eyeshadow on her hands.

"Why were you crying?" I asked, sincerly. Ashlee looked at my face.

"I should be asking you the same thing" She answered pointing at my face. I touched the side of it and realized it was wet. I was still crying.

"Oh... I just got dumped by my first love.." I softly replied.

"Yeah, same..."

_Boom._ Rain began to lightly fall upon everyone as they ran to get dry. I was planning to do the same until Ashlee stood up, grabbed me by my arm and hugged me. I felt her grip get tighter as I hugged her back. The rain and her black-stained tears were stainning my white t-shirt and dog tag.

"C-can you do something for me, Gabriel?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Stay here... And hug me.. And.. And reminise the good times we had.. With our loves..." Ashlee gripped onto my shirt as I nodded.

"Hi, my name is Angel" she said.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl like you" I said. She giggled and I winked at her. Love at first sight.

"Alot of guys like you Angel" I said as I hugged her.

"Well I like you" she replied. Angel made a face as I shrugged. She went up onto her tippy-toes and lightly pressed her lips against mines. I was shocked for a moment but then kissed her back. I was disappointed when she pulled away.

"There I left my mark" she tease. I let out a laugh and kissed her softly on her cheek.

"Well, thanks for tonight. The movie was great" Angel said. "See ya later, good night Gabriel." I nodded but then grabbed her wrist.

"Angel, I LOVE YOU!" I confessed as I let go. I shut my eyes tight, scared about her reaction. I opened them and she was in front of me, holding my hands and pressing her mouth against mines.

"I love you too" she smiled.

My first love... My first kiss.. And my first 'I love you' to a girl. Even though I'm sad... I don't regret anything in our 4 year relationship.

Ashlee and I just stayed in the rain and cried.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I slammed my hand onto my alarm clock. 9:21 a. m. Today will be the first day that I haven't kissed Angel in 4 years.

"Hey, Gabriel!" You awake?" Justin called. Justin is my 22 years old brother. My parents were having trouble at home and I didn't want to be a part of it. It wouldn't be healthy to graduate from a house of swearing, beating and blood.

"Yeah, I'm awake" I answered as I brushed my teeth. I spat into the sink.

"Well there's someone here for you!" I rose an eyebrow.

"'Kay, I'm coming down now." When I reached downstairs, a girl stood in the foyer; with a punk-ish, black dress and knee-length boots. Her hair was in the style of an asian mohawk and she had black make-up and emo guards.

"Hi Gabriel"

"Umm.. Do I know you?" I asked. She nodded.

"It's me. Ashlee. Ashlee Wills" my jaw dropped. It's been less than 24 hours since I saw her and she looks completely different. More punky.. More girly.. More Ashlee. Her other look totally didn't suit her body with pink skirts and tight t-shirts.

"Oh.. Okay. So what brings you here? Better yet, how do you know where I live?"

"I asked around. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today or something today" she said, quickly changing the subject.

"Uh.. Sure" I looked down and realized I was pretty much half naked in front of her, with only my boxers on. I only wore my boxers to bed, which wasn't smart in case we had company over in the morning. "Let me.. Put on something decent"

"Okay" she teased, patiently waiting. Then a smile formed on her face. During the month she's been at school, this was the first time I ever saw her smile.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for yesterday" She said as we walked into a fair. I was slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I.. I can get over Drake because you stayed and let me cry as much as I wanted with you" Ashlee replied.

"Well, you did the same for me" I answered.

"Yeah" she smiled and stared at her.

"You look very beautiful when you smile. You should do it more often" she shook her head and held her hands to her mouth.

"But my teeth are so bad though" Ashlee mumbled. I removed her hands away.

"No, they're perfect" I said "Honest" Ashlee let out a laugh, something else I never seen until now.

"Thank you, Gabriel"

"And thank you for your smile" I replied. Just then, we saw a flash.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you two are so cute together and I just had to take a picture" the photographer explained.

"Can you take another?" Ashlee asked as she pulled me in closer to her. I lightly blushed but made sure no one could notice. _Flash._ The photographer handed us each a copy of the picture. We did alot of things together after. Ashlee told me about alot of herself like she's been to Australia and Rome. She could also play the guitar, piano and drums and also went skydiving.

"Oh, it's 5:00 already? I should go" I said. "Would you like to come over to my house for dinner?"

"I don't want to be a bother.." I shook my head and she nodded.

We soon arived at Justin's house. He seemed to like Ashlee. Alot. And they had alot in common. It seemed like she was his friend rather than mines.

"Thanks for everything, dude" Ashlee said as she shoved the plate in front of her. She didn't show respect for Justin, or any other elder that I knew. Ashlee treated everyone the same, not caring about the saying "respect your elders".

"No problem" he said as he winked at her. I rolled my eyes.

"Justin, you're WAY too old for her" I scoffed.

"Only by 4 years" he remarked. After dinner, Ashlee, Justin and I sat in the living room. We talked about life and school until she wanted to go see my room. As we headed up, I could hear him cough out something like "Don't have sex" or "Use a condom" Either way, there's only one word that could describe Justin: PERVERT.

As I opened my bedroom door, Ashlee was stunned, or disgusted by my room. She looked around and sat on my bed.

"I like your room." She got up and started to walk around but stopped at my shelf full of pictures. "It's very you."

"See anything that interests you?" I asked. She nodded and handed me a picture of my family when I was around 5 years old. Ashlee pointed at me in the picture.

"Is this you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was cute when I was a kid."

"_Was_?" Ashlee repeated with surprise in her voice. Then glanced at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, now I'm sexy" I grinned and looked towards her. She bursted out laughing. "That wasn't funny but at least you're laughing" I placed the picture back to the shelf. When she was done laughing, she looked at my alarm clock that shone a bright red colour.

"I should get going. It's almost 10"

"Oh.. Okay, see you at school, Monday?" I asked. Right after I said that, she kissed me on my cheek. It was short but sweet.

"Definately" Ashlee closed my bedroom door as she headed downstairs. My heart couldn't stop racing. It was beating so fast, but not so much like I was going to have a heart attack. I ignored the event that happened and hoped that my heart wouldn't continue to beat abnormally. But I had this same feeling before, when Angel first kissed me. Was.. Was I in love?


	2. Chapter 2

--

School finally came around. I didn't dare to ask Ashlee what the kiss was about. I didn't want to see her either.

"Gabriel and Ashlee?" Angel spun around and saw Ashlee head towards my direction. "Do you think they're going out?" her friend, Lacey glanced towards our direction too.

"I don't care. I'm just after Drake" she smirked.

"They do look cute together..." Lacey added.

"Shut up, Lacey" she snapped. Her anger faded as soon as Drake walked down the hallway. "Hi Drake". He looked at her and made a face.

"Bye" was all he said before he continued to walk away. Angel was pissed. She slammed her locker shut as she and Lacey began to walk away.

"Hey Gabriel" Ashlee said.

"I gotta go.. I'm late" I explained as I began to walk away, fast. I didn't even help her up when I knocked her over. I just wanted to get away from her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Drake asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess.." she replied. An akward silence formed as Drake stared at Ashlee.

"Umm... You look great" he complimented. She smiled.

"Thanks"

"Do you wanna get coffee after school or something?" Drake asked. Another smile formed on her face and Ashlee nodded.

From period 1 to lunch, I've been avoiding Ashlee. And it was pretty hard to. She had mostly all the same classes with me and same lunch. As I walked to the cafeteria, I saw Ashlee call me over to where her and her friends were sitting. I pretended to not notice and walk away. Not good. She caught up with me.

"Are you avoiding me?" she asked, with hurt in her voice. I shook my head. 100% lie. "Then come sit with me" We sat down at an empty table. I hated akward silences but one was happenng between us as I stabbed my fork into my french fries.

"So do you wanna hang out again after school?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm hanging out with Drake" she replied.

"Oh? Are you two back together?" I asked, yet again. _Please say no, Please say no..._

"No, we're just friends" I let out a sigh of relief.

"But that's weird. Exs' don't usually hang out.." I mumbled.

"What's so weird about it?" she snapped.

"It's... Just the way it is" I snapped back. I didn't want them together so fast. But Ashlee got very angry with what I said. So angry that she stood up, and slapped me; infront of everyone.

"Just because you're not friends with that Angel bitch doesn't mean I can't be friends with Drake!" Ashlee yelled. I held the side of my face. I sadly looked at the ground, embarrassed. Her face soften as she looked at me. "I'm sorry, Gabriel..." _Ring._

"It's okay... I gotta go to math, bye"

"Bye..." I walked away, quickly. I didn't want anyone to see me as a mess. All red from anger and emarrassement. My face was hot. And I was so sad and depressed throughout the day.

_Right triangle in the first quadrant is bounded by lines y = 0, y = x, and y = -x+5. Find its area_. This was one of the questions on the surprise math quiz that Mrs. Carr gave 20 minutes ago. I blankly stare at the test. It was worth 15% of our overall mark in the semster. But I didn't care. I kept replaying what happened in the cafeteria. The slap, Ashlee's angry face, the burning in my cheek. It was horrible.. And memorable.

"Gabriel? Your test is blank" Mrs. Carr said as she took looked at my test. "Is there something wrong with Oakville High's best student?" I looked at the blank test and silently did the first question on it. Right triangle in the first quadrant is bounded by lines y = 0, y = x, and y = -x+5. Find its area. Hmm..

"0.5*b*h=0.5*a*b=0.5[(12.50)1/2*[(12.501/2]=6.25" I said out loud. She nodded, impressed but was still disappointed.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I should maybe get some sleep or something when I get home" I replied as the last bell rang.

"Okay, hurry home."

"Yeah, I will" I quickly walked out of the classroom. I lied to Mrs. Carr. I didn't go straight home after school. I followed Ashlee and Drake.

"Hey Ashlee" Drake greeted with a hug. My jaw dropped as she hugged him back. Exs' don't do these things anymore once they're over! I couldn't tell him off, not with Ashlee around. Girls like their privacy with guys. They wouldn't want someone stalking them while they were out together. That's what parents are for.

"Hey Drake" she replied.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked "Tim Horton's? I know that's your favourite coffee place" Ashlee laughed and they headed to their destination together. I followed, not to be a stocker but to make sure he didn't do anything funny.

Ashlee sat in her seat and stirred her large ice cap smoothly while Drake took tiny sips from his small black coffee.

"So why did you want to see me?" she asked. He looked at her confused.

"Woah, can you finish your ice cap?" Drake asked.

"Yes, and don't change the subject" she answered, annoyed.

"Well what do you mean? Can't exs' hang out? No one said they couldn't anymore" he replied. Drake took another sip from his coffee "Besides, you're the only girl who isn't all over me" Ashlee glanced at the ground and back at Drake, who had a smirk on his face "Right?" She thought for a moment and thought back to when she and I cried together in the rain. A smile formed on her face, with her cute dimples showing.

"Yeah, we're just friends" Ashlee replied. He grinned back.

I couldn't hear anything since I was outside, spying from the corner of a window. What were they saying!?

_"Yeah, I still do like you, Drake" Ashlee said._

_"Same. I was stupid to let you go. let's go out again." She nodded._

Could that really happen!? Is that why they are so happy and smiling?

"Hey, you're smiling alot now." he pointed out. Ashlee blinked twice.

"Yeah, I guess I am" she replied. Drake sadly stared at his coffee.

"I didn't do my job as your boyfriend then" he said back. "I'm sorry" She was confused.

"What do you mean? You were great" Drake shook is head as he kept his eyes on is coffeee.

"No, you were so sad during our relationship. It's like you had to be with me, not because you wanted to" he explained. Then he lifted his head. "But now you're happy which makes me happy" They both stood up and hugged each other. At that moment, my heart began to hurt. I glanced at my watch. 6:20 p. m. I slowly walked home, depressed and trying to keep tears from blurring my vision.

"Hey, where were you?" Justin asked when I walked through the front door. "You should of called or somthing" His voice sounded concerned.

"I was out." was all I said.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked. I lost my appetite when I was following Ashlee and Drake around.

"Nothing. I'll be in my room" I threw my stringbag to the ground as soon as I opened the bedroom door. I glanced over to the shelf with all my pictures on it. I walked over and took the picture of Ashlee and I off the shelf. The first day when our friendship started. I took the photo out of the frame and tore it in half., seperating Ashlee and I in the photo. I angrily crumpled it and threw it into the garbage can. I didn't want it anymore.

_Ding Dong._

"Hey Ashlee" Justin greeted with a grin. Ashlee stood there with a very gothic purse in both her hands, hoops earrings, high heels and a very short dress with a belt at the waist.

"Hey Justin" she replied. "Is Gabriel home?"

"Yup, he's in his room" Just then, a very tall, thin and beautiful woman joined Ashlee by her side.

"Justin, this is Rennie. **The **Rennie Wills" Ashlee looked over to Rennie "This is Justin, make friends" She made her way through them and headed upstairs.

"So why are you **The** Rennie Wills?" he asked. Then looked at her clothes. Very high fashioned.

"Oh.. I dunno. I'm only a supermodel" she replied. Rennie seemed like a dumb brunette, except she was very well educated.

_Knock knock._

"Yeah?" I called as I was putting my FCUK t-shirt on.

"Hi Gabriel" Ashlee said as she walked in. "I was gonna have dinner with my sister. Do you and Justin want to come?"

"Why don't you invited Drake?" I mumbled. She rose an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? We're only friends" she looked at the ground until she finally came to a conclusion about her and Drake. She finally looked up at me, with hurt and bewilderdness on her face. "You were watching us, weren't you?" I didn't have a chance to answer, as she slammed the door shut and headed downstairs. I followed. Crap. I got her pissed.

"Rennie, let's just go home" Ashlee moaned as she shook Rennie's right arm. I stood next to Justin and she shot me a very sad look, even though she was trying to show she was pissed.

"Okay, sure" she replied "I'll be in the Mercedes"

"Ashlee, are you okay?" Justin asked. She looked at him and then at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bye" Ashlee slammed the front door shut, very hard.

"What happened between you guys?" he asked. I looked at him and then at the front door.

"We're not friends anymore" I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

--

Tears slowly filled Ashlee's hazel eyes as Rennie continued to drive back home. Rennie kept her eyes on the road but they always made their way to Ashlee. Ashlee was staring out the car window, up at the full moon as the tears began to fall from her cheeks. It was silent all the way until they got home. Ashlee quickly ran to her room and sat on her bed, wiping the tears away.

_Stupid, don't cry. I'll wipe them away for you, here._ I grinned and wipe her tears away softly. Her thought of me saying this disappeared. She stripped her clothes off and took a very long shower, thinking of what to do.

_Why did you have to do it, Gabriel? Can't I have at least some privacy? I wouldn't get together with any guy so fast,_ Ashlee thought as she climbed onto her king-sized mattress. _Besides, I like you...._ She soon enough fell into a deep sleep.

"Hi! I'm Angel" she said as two guys walked in fron of her. New kids.

"She's also the school's official wannabe whore" Ashlee cut in. The new kids started to burst out laughing.

"Really?" one of them asked.

"Mhmm" Ashlee shot a look at Angel.

"I resent that! I'm not a whore" Angel snapped.

"I said wannabe whore, dumbass" she corrected.

"I'm doing so much to not hurt you right now" she mumbled. Ashlee walked around her. Angel was scared. Ashlee was the only person in the school to have the guts to actually snap back at the principle and use facts to prove anyone wrong, even when she's wrong.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Drake asked as he stood next to Ashlee.

"Wanna see a fight?" she grinned. He let out a laugh.

"OW!" Everyone looked around to see who was screaming. I went behind the school and saw Ashlee, Angel, Drake and the new kids. The new kids were videotaping the fight with their cell phones.

"What the hell!? Stop!" I yelled. I took the cell phones and broke it in half. Stupid grade 9's. "Leave" They quickly left.

"Stupid bitch" Angel growled as she wiped the blood off her mouth.

"Go to hell slut" Ashlee snapped. Drake quietly let out a laugh.

"Stop!" I yelled. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Guess it was too late for that. I walked over to Ashlee and held her chin, looking at her mouth. Ouch.

"Yeah, save your energy" Drake added, addressing to Ashlee.

"You okay Angel?" I softly asked "That must hurt" She shook away from me.

_Ring._

"I gotta go to gym" Ashlee said. "Bye Drake"

"Bye" he and Angel said at the same time. She was really embarrassed and in pain at the same time. I bit my lip, feeling sorry for her.

"Hey, what do you have? I have a spare" Drake asked.

"Same" I mumbled.

"Wanna go to the cafeteria?" I nodded, since I really had no choice.

"So... Uh.. How did you and Ashlee meet?" I asked. He looked at me as we sat down in the cafeteria. He handed me a water bottle. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Here" he handed me a picture from his wallet. There stood a very dorky girl with frizzy hair, a loose t-shirt and glasses. The guy next to her looked the complete opposite, with gel-up hair, an Exco sweater and he looked very confident and happy.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Ashlee and I when we were 15" he answered. My eyes widened. This was Ashlee!? The very pretty and confident girl with nice clothing and a personality to die for? Once you get to know her.

"So.. What happened?" I asked, hoping to not sound shallow.

"Well.. Alot of people made fun of her. They told me to leave her because I could do so much better" I stared back at the photo.

"Then what?" I asked. Drake snatched the picture back and placed it back into his wallet before he continued.

"She got tired of it. She broke down crying, saying that she wanted to change herself. Not for me, but for her. And soon enough, she became the Ashlee you know today" He gripped onto the water bottle in his hands.

"So how did you meet?" I asked again.

"Ashlee went to a school not to far from mines. She was my penpal when I was in grade 5 but became my neighbour in the summer time. We went out at the beginning of grade 7. Then she moved here; so did I" he explained. "My parents knew Ashlee was a really nice girl, so they wanted us to be happy, together" I nodded. He shook his head as he decided to change the topic.

"So how did you guys become friends?" he asked. "Since she was constantly made fun of, she doesn't really let anyone into her life. It's hard to, you know? I think you're her only **true friend**." The last two words hurt me in the guts. Was it true? Were we close enough to trust each other with anything? I felt awful for doing things to her.

"We.. cried together after we got dumped" I said. Drake rose an eyebrow.

"You cried?" he asked. I nodded, embarrassed. Guys were suppose to stay masculin and not show weakness. "Your friendship must mean alot to her"

"I guess..." Drake was making me feel really guilty about Ashlee. She seemed like she would be the envy of all the girls at her old school. Except it was the opposite.

"You're making her really happy. Don't stop." he said. Then glanced over to me. I let out a small grin.

"Yeah, I won't" I replied. I use to hate Drake for making Angel dump me. But..

"You're a really good guy, Gabriel" Drake added with a genuine smile. I can see why so many girls fall for him. And if he didn't leave Ashlee, I would of never met her.

I walked around the hallway around the school, with some time left before math.

"Hey! Ashlee!" I called from the end of the hallway. She lifted her head from the water fountain and blushed as the other girls in her gym class 'awwwed' and laughed about the maniac calling her from the end of the hall.

"Shh.." Ashlee said as she approached me "What do you want, Gabriel?"

"I'm sorry for every stupid thing I ever did to you" I replied with a very sincere voice.

"Which would be everything?" she asked as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with her arm. I looked to the ground.

"Really, I am..." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear. Ashlee lifted my head up with her hands cupped under my chin. Her face met mines.

"Forgiven" she smiled as she let go. I smiled back.

"Aww, is your boyfriend?" one of the girls from the water fountain asked.

"What a cute couple" Another said.

"Are you planning to get married?" Another asked.

"Who knows" Ashlee answered as she looked at me with a smile. I blushed. "See you, Gabriel" she walked down the hall with the other girls.

_Ring._

"Surprise math review" Mrs. Carr announced "Let's see how many of you know your math" She glanced at the clipboard "Rachel with Gabriel"

"What!? That's like freakin' suicide, Mrs. Carr!" she yelled in horror. I lightly let out a laugh as she stood next to me in front of the class.

"Okay, whoever hits the button on the table and answer the question wins. Someone else will face the winner and so on." I glanced at Rachel's face at the corner of me eyes. She seemed nervous.

"Good luck" I whispered.

"Thanks, I'll need it" she whispered back, in a nervous tone.

"Okay, here's an easy one." Mrs. Carr said. Rachel moaned and everyone let out a laugh, including me. "A van travels a maximum of 100 km/h. Its speed decreases in proportion with the number of passengers. The van can carry a maximum of seven people. Given that the van can travel 88 km/h with 3 people in the van, what will be the speed of the van when 6 people are on board? "

_Beep._ Rachel glanced over to me.

"How do you know the answer so fast!?" she asked, shocked. Everyone laughed again.

"100 - 3t = 88 100 - 88 = 3t t = 12/3 t = 4 km/h reduction in speed per person When six persons are on board, the van travels at 100 - 6t = 100 - 6(4) = 76 km/h" I answered.

"That's correct. Well done, Gabriel" Mrs. Carr said. "Next, Deandre" He made his way up to the front of the class.

"I forfeit!" he called. Everyone laughed and Mrs. Carr lightly hit her head on her clipboard.

"Just try, Deandre, please?" she asked. He shrugged. "Nine large pipes will drain a pond in eight hours and six small pipes will drain the same pond in sixteen hours. How long will it take 3 large pipes and 5 small small pipes to drain the pond?"

_Beep._

"Let V= volume of water in pond. Let P = volume drained by one large pipe in one hour. Let p = volume drianed by one small pipe in one hour. Let t = time V. - 9P*8 = 0 V-6*p*(16) = 0 +(-V+6p*16 = 0) V = 6*p*16 -9P*8+6p*16 = 0 9P*8 = 6p*16 V-3(P)(t)-5(p)(t) = 0 P = 1.33p which would be 6p*16-3(1.33p)(t)-5(p)(t) = 0 96p-4pt-5pt = 0 96p = 9pt t = (96p)/(9p) t = 10.667 hrs = 10 hrs 40 min" I said again. Deandre just sat down without knowing if I got the question right or wrong. It was right, of course.

_Ring._ The last bell finally rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom. Except me who stayed and neatly packed everything into my Timbaland stringbag.

"I was very impressed, Gabriel" Mrs. Carr said as I placed my arms into the string of my bag. "It's good to have you back"

"Thank you, Mrs. Carr." Ashlee knocked onto the door, awaiting for me with Drake. Mrs, Carr and I both glanced over and I smiled.

"I heard you aced your surprise math review" Drake said as he walked in. "Congrats"

"Yeah, smarty pants" Ashlee giggled. I smiled "Let's get coffee and celebrate!"

"That's your answer for everything, Ashlee" Drake sighed.

"So?" They both headed out the door, arguing. "Hurry up, Gabriel! We're getting coffee!"

"No, we're not!" They began to argue again. I lightly blushed as Mr. Carr laughed.

"Everything is perfect, Mrs. Carr" I said with smile.


	4. Chapter 4

--

November.

December.

January.

Three months has passed since I met Ashlee. We spend alot of time together. Sometimes with Drake. He's like my brother. Ashlee says she's my sister and we often tease each other about it. But I hope that she'll be my girlfriend one day.

"So what do you guys want to do? Winter break ends in 4 days." Drake began as she rolled onto his back on my bed. "I don't want to spend it in Gabriel's bedroom. Ashlee spun around on my computer chair.

"Yeah, I wanna do something fun, you know?" she said with a sigh.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" I asked. Drake shrugged as Ashlee began to type on the keyboard of the computer.

"Wanna go skiing?" she asked. "There's a ski resort not to far from here."

"Sure, once we get permission we'll go straight away. I'll even drive" Drake offered. He walked over to the computer and looked at the ski resort. "Hey, my uncle owns that resort. So we'll get a reservation no matter what"

"But I can't ski" I confessed "What if I break my ankle?" They both began to laugh. I frowned at them.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to" Ashlee promised "Okay? Please come?" I nodded.

The ski resort was pretty big. It was worth a 2 hour drive with Ashlee and Drake, arguing about pointless things. Even my earphones couldn't blast my music loud enough to drain their voices.

"Hi Uncle" Drake greeted as his uncle came to the front.

"Drake, I haven't seen you in such a long time! Look at you" he said as Drake blushed. I guess Drake wasn't use to being complimented like a kid.

"So how's Auntie?" he asked.

"Right here" she called as she held something in her arms "Drake, this is Sophie" The baby was gently sleeping in her mother's arms. We approached her and hovered her like if she as our child. Sophie was a beautiful gift.

"Kids! Guess who's here!" his uncle called "Joseph will carry your stuff"

"I'll help you, Joseph" Ashlee said as she carried 2 suitcases.

"Thanks, you'll be helping me alot" he said as he winked at her.

"DRAKEY!"

"Wha...?" Drake and I both said. These toddlers and a teen came out and hugged and squeezed and did whatever they could to let him know how much they've missed him. Or to annoy him.

"Are these your cousins?" I asked.

"Ugh.. I forgot my cousins always came here in the winter time. Get off me, Matthew!" he yelled "Stop it, Kolet! Scarlette! Can you stop them?!" She nodded and snapped twice and the toddlers went dead silent.

"Come on, Drakey promised to snowboad with you guys" she said as she knelt down to 3 of the boys.

"'Kay!" they ran inside.

"And Drakey said he'll play dress-up and makeover with you girls" she said

"Yay! Thanks Drakey!" All the the kids ran inside and began to bug the employees.

"I'll be back in a minute" Drake said. " Scarlette? Can you show Gabriel his room? Ashlee should pretty much be in the room." She nodded and Drake left.

"So what's your name again?" I asked. She looked to the ground.

"Scarlette." she mumbled.

"Star light?" I asked. She wasn't like before. She nodded, just to make me shut up.

"Here's your room" she mumbled as she quickly walked away. I was confused why she was so quiet. She seemed like another Ashlee when we were outside, except more girly, not punky.

I took my jacket off and unraveled the scarf and extra shirts off me. Justin's fault. He was like an overprotective mom.

_Knock knock._

"Yeah?" I called as I took my shirt off. Star light opened the door and saw my exposed upper part of my body. I had nothing to hide. I was well fit and had a 4-pack.

"Um.. Do you mind?" she asked, softly. I grabbed another shirt and put it on.

"Sorry about that, Star light" I said. She shrugged.

"Drake is looking for you, come" she said a litle bit louder. I followed her to the lobby where Ashlee was chatting with some of Drake's older cousins while Drake was trying to make his younger ones go away.

"Elise! Stop!" he yelled as she pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!" 3 of them were riding on a luggage cart.

"STOP!"

"DRAKE! WE'VE MISSED YOU!" a toddler with curly brown hair said as she pulled the wallet away from Elise.

"There you are, Arielle" he took the wallet from her and picked her up, letting her sit on his neck as she pulled his spiky hair like a horse's reins. Arielle seemed like Drake's favourite. Pretty much because she wasn't such a pain in the neck.

"Hi Gabriel"Ashlee said as she hooked my arm into hers. "These are some of Drakey's older cousins"

"Don't call me that, Ashlee!" he snapped as he chased Matthew and his twin, David through the lobby.

"Whatever. That's Landyn and Harmony" she said. I looked at them. Landyn looked exactly like Drake, except more more mature and sophisticated. Harmony had blonde hair that reached her waist, ocean blue eyes and full red lips. She held onto Landyn. Something sparkly shone on her finger. A wedding ring.

"So how old are you?" Ashlee asked.

"I'm 20 and Harmony's 18" Landyn replied. They were so young. How could they get married so fast? But Ashlee was very fascinated with them.

"Hey guys, sorry, I'm late" a tall teen entered through the front doors. He saw Ashlee and I. "I'm Michael. And this is my sister, Savannah"

"Savvy!" she spun around and scooped one of the toddlers in her arms.

"Hi Marissa"

"Piggy back?" she asked. Savannah knelt down and Marissa climbed onto her back. I looked around the lobby. Drake had such a big family. I kind of envied them for that. Most of my cousins didn't live in Canada. I barely knew any of them.

"So, do you want me to show you how to ski now?" Ashlee asked. I nodded. I wanted to be alone with Ashlee for a bit.

"Can I come..?" we spun around and Star light was standing there; looking at the ground with her hands in her Baby Phat jacket pockets.

"Gabriel?" Ashlee looked at me and waited for an answer. Damn it. I hated to say no.

"Yeah, let's go" I said with no emotion in my voice. We headed outside but then I changed my mind. I didn't feel that good going if it was going to be akward between us. Star light was very quiet and so was Ashlee. Usually, she wouldn't shut up.

"I'll.. Be in our room, Ashlee" I mumbled. She looked at me, confused and hurt.

"Okay... I guess so.." she said, sadly "How about we watch a movie later? Any movie of your choice." She smiled and I nodded.

"Can I come too?" Star light asked. I held my anger in. Whenever I had a chance to be alone with Ashlee, Star light just has to come.

"Sorry, I think this'll just be a best friend thing.." Ashlee said "Maybe next time"

"Please?"

"Sorry" Finally! Just Ashlee and I together. Star light is really creepy and she always has to burst my bubble.


	5. Chapter 5

--

I walked back to lobby, Drake still pissed at his cousins. Is this why he has so much energy? Because he has to take care of these hyper kids? I pitied him.

"Hey, Gabby" Harmony said "Do you mind if i call you that, hun?"

"Umm.. I don't care I guess" I replied. She tilted her head and looked at me.

"You okay, Gabriel? If you don't want me to call you that, I won't. Just say." she said.

"It's not you, it's Star light" She rose an eyeborw. I guess Star light wasn't her name after all. So I started to describe Star light to Harmony and she let out a laugh.

"Her name's Scarlette" she giggled. I blushed, feeling completely and utterly stupid. Harmony led me to a table where she, Landyn, Michael, Savannah and Marissa were sitting. They began to talk about alot of things, things that I like to talk about. But I kept quiet. Marissa sipped her apple cider through a straw while everyone had coffee.

"Why aren't you talking?" Marissa asked out of the blue. Everyone stared at me as I sunk into my chair.

"Uh.. I just have something on my mind" I replied.

"Spit it out" Savannah said. "Talking makes you feel better"

"Respect your elders" Landyn interupted "You're 14, he's 18, he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to" I liked Landyn. He reminded me so much of Justin, except he wasn't a pervert and wasn't still single. Landyn was full of wisdom and had an opened mind.

"It's nothing. It's just that Scarlette is pissing me off-"

"'Cause you can never have any privacy with Scarlette around" they all said in unison. I was confused.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I feel bad for Scarlette." Marissa said as she sucked the last drop of apple cider throug the straw. "Her crush is getting mad at her"

"Crush?" we all asked. She nodded. "When Scarlette was talking to Drakey on the computer, she saw a picture of Gabby, him and Ashlee. She started to like Gabby" Marissa began to rub her eyes and yawn. Savannah stretched her arms down to Marissa. Then carried her to her room. Marrissa was maybe 7. But she was really cute and smart for her age. When I was 10, all I thought about was cookies and ice cream or something.

"Let's go, hun. I wanna take a walk" Harmony said as Landyn helped her up."See you" They both walked to the front door together.

"Do you want to order anything? 'Cause I have to go take care of the kiddies" Michael said.

"No thanks. And that sounds like suicide considering how they act with Drake."

"They like Drake the most, so they want to spend as much time with him as possible" he explained as he got up. "They love him" I watched Michael walk away. I think he envied Drake for having so many people love him. I decide to order something.

"Hey, there you are." Drake said as he sat down "Where's Ashlee?"

"With Scarlette, they're skiing." I replied as my french vanilla arrived "Thanks"

"Can I have a black coffee, Melissa?" Drake asked. She nodded and wrote it down on her notepad. I stared down at the french vanilla. It felt warm in my hands and the on top tasted good. An akward silence kicked in. But I didn't dare to break it. It matched the mood of how I felt. Sad lonely, depressed. Drake took a sip out his coffee.

"You okay, dude?" Drake asked. I shrugged, implying that I had something on my mind and I didn't want to talk about it. He got the message. "Okay, I'll be snowboarding if you want to find me. he drank the last of his coffee and left it on the table. "Unless you want to come"

"N-no.. it...it's okay" I stuttered. He nodded. Thinking of meeting Scarlette made me die a little inside. She's like the creepy Grudge girl in the movie. I wasn't being mean or anything. She was just creeping me out!

I entered our suite and threw myself onto my bed. So tired.. So bored.. So hungry. I didnt eat anything at all since we came. I looked on the shelf of movies on display. Nothing to watch. Until I saw a movie called Susperia. I didn't know what it was. I read the back and it seemed alright. I placed it on the dresser and went to take a shower.

"Finally. Do you know what time it is?" Ashlee asked. I looked at the clock.

"5:58 p. m.?" I asked.

"You've been in the washroom for a while" she replied.

"No I haven't" I remarked. She opened her mouth to say something but didn't.

"Whatever. What movie are we going to watch?" she asked. I glanced over to the dresser and the movie was gone. I checked the shelf of movies again. Not there.

"I dunno. You choose" Ashlee quickly grabbed a movie and poped it into the DVD player.

_15 minutes later..._

"What are we watching?" I asked. She dunked her hand into the bowl of chips and munched on it.

"Uh.. Meet the Spartans. It's like Scary Movie, but more dumber." she replied. We began to talk in between the movie and ate all the junky food that we ordered.

"So" I began as I sipped a can of Pepsi. Ashlee glanced over to me as she poped a Cheeto into her mouth. "How was skiing?"

"Ugh, the worst. Scarlette really likes you. She talks about you alot"

"Really? How so?" I asked. She leaned her head onto my shoulder as she munched on another Cheeto.

"Can I tell you another time?" Ashlee asked. "I'm so tired" She held onto my arm. I didn't know what to do. My heart was speeding. My face was getting hot. I never been this close to Ashlee before. I looked at her.

"Ashlee?" I looked over to the clock. 6:37 p. m.

"Mm" She closed her eyes.

"I gotta tell you something" I felt her head nod on my shoulder blade. "But I don't know if I should or not"

"If you were really my friend, you could tell me anything." she mumbled.

"But it's hard to"

"Just.. try, Gabriel..." she whispered. I took a deep breath.

"I.. I really like you, Ashlee. More than a sister, more than a friend.." I confessed. I looked down at her "Ashlee?" I lightly shook her. I smiled, knowing that I confessed something like this to Ashlee just when she fell asleep. I lifted her to her bed and covered her with the blanket. She looked so peaceful sleeping. I kissed her forehead gently and headed to the door.

"Sweet dreams, Ashlee"


	6. Chapter 6

--

Drake was getting very annoyed with his little cousins running around like maniacs. He gave up. She laid on the couch in the lobby, tired.

"No, no, no!" Elise whined as she shook him. "You can't sleep now, Drakey"

"Elise..." he moaned. Matthew, David and everyone else came.

"Drakey! Come play with us!"

"Wakey upy, Drakey!" Elise screamed.

"Shut up and let me rest for a bit!" he snapped. That didn't stop him. "Michael! Where's Scarlette?"

"Beats me" he replied as carried Marissa on his shoulder. Just then, Scarlette came walking by.

"Hey Scarlette, what do you have there?" he asked, suspiciously.She looked at her hand.

"Susperia. It's the featured movie that suppose to play. Uncle told me to go around looking for it. I found it in your room" she replied. "Do you need help?"

"No... I'm perfectly fine here, Scarlette" he said sarcasticly. "Of course! Help me!" She stood there and he shot her a look. "Well?" Scarlette continued to look at her nails and then shot him a smirk. "Oh come on.."

"Say it. It's just one word" she teased. He sighed and pushed Kolet off him.

"Fine. PLEASE help me" she let out a laugh.

"'Kay. Come here, kiddy babies" Scarlette called." Scarlette wants to show you something" They all rushed to her. She actually had no clue what to do with them, but it was just funny to hear Drake say please.

"I'll be in my room" he said. She nodded. Truth is, if she knew that he was going to go to his room, she wouldn't of volunteered herself to watch over her other cousins.

"Wait" Drake spun around.

"If you see Gabriel... Tell.. Tell him I said.. Hi" she mumbled. He smiled and nodded. "Oh.. And tell Ashlee.. I'm sorry..." Drake was confused but then nodded again. Scarlette watched Drake disappeared into the resort as she held onto the DVD tight.

"Hey, you guys wanna see a movie?" she asked. They all nodded. "Let's go"

Drake pushed the button on the elevator. As he waited, I joined him.

"Hi Gabriel, where were you?" he asked.

"I was just watching a movie with Ashlee. She was too tired to stay up for dinner" I replied.

_Bing._

We both entered the elevator. I saw Drake hesitate to know which floor we were on.

"What are you doing!?" I asked with fear and laughter in my voice. He was randomly pushing button inside the elevator. Until 10 of them were pushed.

"Is that our floor?" he asked as he pointed to the number 59.

"No, it's this" I pushed onto the number 62 button. I glanced at all the buttons pushed. 15, 19, 25, 31, 37, 40, 48, 56, 59, 64. I sighed.

"So.. As we wait, shall we talk about stuff?" he asked. Before he could answer, he added, "Scarlette also says hi" I nodded but said nothing else.

"What were you doing all day?" I asked, changing the subject of Scarlette.

"Taking care of the kids most of the time. But I'm happy that they were having fun" he replied with a smile. "Kids should just be kids"

"So you enjoy taking care of them?" I laughed.

"Whatever keeps them happy. But its tiring sometimes. And fustrating."

_Bing._

"Hey Drake, Gabby"

"Gabby?" I turned a little red.

"Harmony made it up.." I explained as Drake chuckled under his breath. I slapped him lightly against the back of his head.

"OW!" he yelled.

"That didn't hurt did it..?" I asked.

"Yes it did! You're so freakin' strong!" he replied. I rolled my eyes.

_Bing._

It was quiet during the elevator ride. Stupid Drake. Why did he have to push all those buttons? We all quietly waited until we heard the next ping.

_Bing._ After a while, Michael began to talk.

"So Drake, did you hear about Scarlette and Gabriel?" Michael began. He rose an eyebrow and I ignored their conversation.

"No.. What happened?" he asked.

_Bing._

"Scarlette LOVES Gabriel!" he yelled. I shrunk into the side of the elevator, embarrassed as the elevator door opened. Scarlette stood there, hearing everything that Michael said. I rushed out of the elevator and ran. Scarlette stepped into the elevator and slapped Michael. As the door closed, Drake stared at Scarlette as she began to let the tears fall from her emerald eyes. He lightly put an arm around her, telling her it was okay and I was a good guy. Michael soon enough mumbled I'm sorry to her.

I sat on the steps of the resort. I was so angry at Michael for saying it so loud. Why the hell would he even do it? That jerk. Scarlette was even more embarrassed than I was. I wanted to go say I'm sorry to her. Come to think of it, I didn't need to say I'm sorry because I didn't know what I did wrong. I started to go for a walk.

"Hi Gabriel..." I spun around and saw Scarlette wipe her eyes with her jacket's sleeve. It wasn't dark enough to not notice all that eye make-up smudged on her face.

"Oh hi..." I replied.

"I'm sorry" we both said at the same time "What? Why are you sorry?" We stayed silent for a moment because we didn't want to talk over each other "'Cause-"

"Okay, you go first" I interupted. She nodded.

"Because I've been ruining your whole day. I'm not creepy and stocker-ish. I'm actually a really nice person. I just didn't know how to act around you..." she explained. I felt very lousy because I did think she was creepy.

"Well, I'm.. Um.. Flattered?" I replied. She let out a laugh but then sniffed. "Come, let's just get warm inside"

We sat in a resturant and ordered some drinks. I could tell that she was going into that creepy-stockerness that she portrayed to me earlier today.

"Just pretend that I'm just a friend or one of your cousins" I explained. She shrunk into her seat.

"I never felt this way about my cousins..." she mumbled.

"Pretend that I'm your best friend then" I replied. Scarlette looked at me, hard; trying to make me seem like one of her friends. She then smiled and nodded.

"Look, I'm really sorry-"

"Forget it" I said, interupting her sentence. "It's no big deal, honest"

"You're a good guy, Gabriel" she said. I shrugged.

"I've been told that" I teased. Soon enough, hours passed and it was 1:00 a. m. We sat on the roof of the resort, which was hard getting her up there since she was somewhat afraid of heights. I held her hand until she was calm enough to sit down and look up at the stars.

"And if you look there" I pointed to the right side of the sky. "You can see the Big Dipper. and over there is Leo. The latin word for lion, which is what it's suppose to look like" She stared up to the sky.

"I don't see anything" she pouted. She tried again. "They just look like stars."

"You have to use your imagination-"

"Which I don't have" she sighed. Scarlette looked at me and reached over. I closed my eyes shut, scared about what she was going to do. She actually took an eyelash that was under my eye and stuck it on her finger. I reopened my eyes.

"Here. Close your eyes and make a wish" she said. So I closed my eyes and blew. Hopefully I didn't miss and the eyelash was gone but then.. I felt something press against my lips. I opened my eyes but I didn't move. I didn't know why but I kissed her back. I held her face with my hands and pulled her in closer. Neither of us wanted to let go.

Cold cheeks.. Cold lips.. Just warmth from her breath.


	7. Chapter 7

--

I slowly opened my eyes as someone drew the binds opened. The sun was shinning. Winter was preparing to leave and Spring was coming in a few weeks.

"Good morning" Ashlee said as she stepped away from the blinds. I stood up and stretched.

"You too" I replied as I was putting my hoodie over my t-shirt. I didn't remember anything last night. I wasn't drunk or anything. But the only thing I remembered was..

"YOU KISSED SCARLETTE?" Drake screamed. I jolted and stared at him. Ashlee stared at me and then at Drake.

"You.. Did?" Ashlee asked.

"It... It was nothing!" I said. "REALLY!!" Drake was pissed. But why was he!? He was the one who encouraged her to like me right? Scarlette and I was talking about it...

Scarlette.

SHE was the only one who was there when it happened.

SHE was the one who kissed me.

SHE was the only one who knew!

"But why?" he snarled.

"It just came up" I answered. I was being serious but he didn't believe me. Even though he didn't say anything, he showed it. "How do you even know?"

"Oh, she ws just telling everyone how her first kiss was!" he snapped. I balled my hands into fists. Who the hell does that!?

"I'm sorry!" I replied. Drake was still very angry. I didn't like it when he was angry. Once when he did, he went on a massacre or was on a killing spree because the police caught him damaging the city's property or something. He scared the crap out of me when I saw him that day.

"Drake, clam down" Ashlee said, softly as she held on of his hands. He squeezed it hard. She must of done that so he could release all is anger to her, rather than takign it out at something or someone else. She squinted her eyes from the pain he was giving to her.

"Let's go outside" he mumbled. She followed and I stood in the middle of the room, alone.

"Drake, this is stupid" Ashlee said as she watched Drake throw another snowball to his face.

"This is how I'll get rid of my anger" He threw another snowball to his face. Ashlee sat on the bench and watched him create snowballs and destroy them.

"You're gonna catch a cold" she mumbled, knowing she shouldn't bother telling him stuff like this because he wouldn't care.

"UGH! I think some snow went down my throat!" he coughed. Ashlee sighed. "Yuck!"

"Uh.. What are you doing?" Landyn asked as he sat down on the bench with Ashlee. "Hey, did you hear about Scar-"

"WE KNOW!"

"I know! How could she get plastic surgery in Mexico?" he said. It went dead silent for a monet before he continued. "You know.. Scarlette Johanson?"

"We're talking about Scarlette Somers" Drake replied.

"Why? What happened?" Landyn asked. They began to talk about me, her, the kiss and Landyn soon bursted out laughing.

"Hey, it was nothing." he said. Drake shrugged as he threw another snowball to his face. Landyn knew what was what. Drake knew Landyn was right.

"Just like the other guys.." he mumbled. Ashlee looked at Drake.

"Other guys?" she asked.

"Scarlette had her first kiss before. Well, alot of times" Landyn explained. "Except, all the guys left her all akward and whatnot. She wants her first kiss to be perfect. I guess **Gabriel** was the best guy"

"Why does Drake care so much?" she asked again. Drake spat some snow that managed to get into his mouth.

"'Cause I beat up all the guys that left her. I know Gabriel won't go with her" he quietly explained. "I don't want to do it to **Gabriel**. Besides, he's one of my closest friends. I can't bare to look at him injured because of.. Me.." He threw another snowball to his face and Ashlee let of a sigh.

I left the resort and began to walk around, lookng for Drake. I wanted to apologize to him. I didn't mean to kiss her. I would of never done that if I knew she was going to tell the whole world. Plus I didn't feel anything, so it wasn't anything.

"Gabriel!" I spun around and guess who it was.

"Scarlette!" I held onto her shoulders, hard but she just pulled me in for a hug. I hesitated to hug her back so I didn't.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Uh.. Nothing really" I mumbled. "It's just.. Why did you tell everyone about the..um.."

"Kiss?" she finished. "I was just so happy that my first kiss was...perfect" she sighed heavily and smiled like she just read something cheesy off Twilight.

"But it was nothing!" I snapped. She jumped away a little, hurt. But I didn't care anymore.

"But.. But.. But.." she stuttered. "I.. I love you.." I gripped onto her shoulders again.

"You don't though..." I muttered. "How can you?"

"'Cause.. I.. Can.." Scarlette said in between breaths. "It's... A gut feeling!"

"Well stop listening to it!" I growled. Scarlette stepped away.

"'Kay.." she whispered. Then sadly walked away. I let out a sigh and angrily kicked the snow. Damn it. Why did I have to kiss her back? Stupid, stupid me...

Ashlee was on her cell phone.

"Yeah, he did" she mumbled.

"WHAT!? WHY?!" her friend, Mark said.

"Who cares?" Ashlee mumbled again.

"Well, Gabriel's always been an asshole" he replied.

"NO!" she snarled. It was quiet for a moment "Sorry"

"It's okay. I know how.. Um.. Evil you get when it comes to relationships" She let out a laugh.

"Thank you, Mark?" Ashlee giggled. Mark let out a laugh.

"Good luck with it" he said. They both hung up. Ashlee was depressed, angry and fustrated. Depressed because Scarlette and I were supposively going out, angry because it was Scarlette that I was dating and fustrated because.. Now she'll always see that whore with me.

_Why not me?_, she thought. _Gabriel.._

"Hey" I finally said. She spun around and jolted a bit. I wasn't stocking her or anything. I just didn't know how to talk to her.

"Woah, don't do that" she mumbled again. "You scared me, why can't you come up tio me and say 'hi' like a normal person?"

"Uh.. Hi?"

"Too late" she spun around again.

"Um.. You pissed?" I asked.

"Mhm" was all she replied. I placed my hands in my pocket.

"Sorry" I mumbled. "We're not going out" I stared at the ground. "I'm sorry. Real sorry."

Now this was the part when she says "It's okay, I forgive you" But she didn't. She just walked away.

I just stood there, hurt. I said sorry, didn't I? I guess that wasn't enough for her this time. Ashlee can't stay mad for long... Right?

"Wait,Gabriel" I spun around and it wasn't her.

"Yeah...?" I asked. Scarlette was standing there with a scarf around her neck, a jean jacket, black shirt, necklaces, high heels and oddly, a red and green plaided skirt.

"Well, I.. Um.. You know.. I'm..Really like you.. Sorry..." she scoffed out. I creased my eyebrows together.

"I didn't understand a word you said" I replied. She blushed a very deep red colour.

"Sorry... About... Everything, Gabriel....." she said, slowly.

"It's okay I guess" But it wasn't. Drake was pissed at me and so Ashlee. My two closest friends were angry at me because of her.

"Drake is having a party tonight.. And.. Do.." She stuttered for a moment "Doyouwannagotothepartywithme?"

"Excuse me? Can you slowly repeat it?" I asked.

"Do.. You.. Wanna.. Go.. To.. The ..Party.. With me?" She shut her eyes closed, scared about what I was going to do or reply.

"Sorry, but I'm going home..." I fibbed.

"Oh.. Why?Becauseofme?I'msosorry" she rapidy apologized.

"No. I just need to.. Finish some homework or something" Scarlette nodded and then asked about us having a long distance relationship. 500 miles wasn't really _long distance_ but I just said I wasn't commited into any relationship that was really long distance. I saw disappointment I her eyes but this was somewhat true.

"Come on, you can find someone better than this" I pointed at myself. She scanned me, looking up and down.

"No.." she whispered. "I'll.. Try to move on." Her voice got louder. "You're really special and I guess I'm not the right person to make you happy, like how you are when you're with Ashlee." I glanced at her "I know you like her and she likes you. Everyone does." She let out a small and quiet laugh, but she wasn't really enthusiastic about Ashlee and I together.

"I gotta go pack" I blurted out. She nodded.

"Wait" So I did "Close your eyes" I obeyed. I thought I had another eyelash or something but she crushed her lips onto mines again. I pushed her away hard. I was dead silent between us. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. I just rapidly walked away. "Gabriel!" I quickly slipped into the elevator and closed the door shut before she could get in. Scarlette was officially the creepiest girl I ever met.

I called Justin to pick me up A.S.A.P. He was hovering me like a mom again, asking questions like what was wrong or did I break a bone.

"So how was skiing?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I didn't get a chance to" I replied.

"Why not?" he asked, yet again. I shrugged again.

"Justin, no more questions." I said. "How was your 2 days without me?"

"The usual. Hanging out with friends, working. Maybe I should try to get a girlfriend. Is Ashlee still single?" he teased. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she is."

"You guys are really close. Should I know what's going on between you guys, Gabriel?" he teased again, with a serious tone.

"Nah, it's nothing" It was silent all the car ride home, and Ashlee was on my mind the whole time.

Turns out that Scarlette didn't go to the party. She didn't want to.

But Ashlee did.

"Stop it!" she yelled. One of Drake's friend, who had too much to drink slammed her against one of the walls in the hallway. He gripped onto her wrists and lean close to her.

"I don't want the fun to end, why do you?" he asked.

"How is this fun!?" she yelled back.

"Demetri!" Drake dragged him and slammed him onto the wall behind him. "You asshole! Get the hell away from her!"

"Drake, chill." he said in a calm tone. "We were just having some fun. She doesn't mind" Drake's anger increased as he pushed him to the ground.

"Don't ever go near her, you drunk bastard!" Drake knew that Demetri was a good guy. all of his friends were. But beer changes everyone.

"Dude.." Demetri didn't get to finish his sentence as Drake pushed him outside, in the freezing cold.

"Drake, don't kill him!" Ashlee said. Drake rolled his eyes and pushed Demetri onto the stairs of the stairwell. He then refocused his attention to Ashlee. He pulled her into close and wiped her her tears off her face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"You're smudging my makeup.." she mumbled as she wiped the makeup off her hands. Ashlee managed to give him a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you, Drake"

"No problem. Demetri can be a handful when he's.. Um..Intoxicated." She giggled and Drake smiled. "You are okay, right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it" Drake pulled her in for a hug and she gladly, hugged him back. As he let her go, his arms slipped away from her shoulders and made it's way to her waist. He slowly bent down.. Closed his eyes.. And lightly kissed her. Ashlee did the same. She gripped onto the back of his hair, gel getting onto her hands. Ashlee didn't pull away from Drake. They stood there together and no thought of me was in her mind at all.

--

School finally came around. Small snowflakes began to fall as I drove my Porsche to school. I still remember how I got it. It was 2 years ago on Christmas. Mom and dad didn't give me anything. I didn't really care. When I arrived at Justin's house, he said my gift was outside. I said I didn't want it but he threatened me to take it or my ass will be on the streets before I could say sorry. Porsches in all colours was outside, he said choose one. I chose silver and he sold the rest to his friends.

As I arrived at my locker, Ashlee and Drake approached me. My Timbaland string bag fell from my hands, everything spilling out. I bent down and picked it up.

"Do you need some help?" Ashlee offered as she bent down to meet my face. Drake followed, holding her hand. She didn't have a problem with it as she held is.

"No thanks. Are you two together?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are" Ashlee quietly said.

"Um.." I stood up with my notebooks in my hands "Congrats you guys." I locked my locker and quickly left. Ashlee was perfect and Drake was a good guy. What a perfect match.

I sat in Mrs. Carr's classroom and stayed silent all period. I kept think about Ashlee and Drake.

"Gabriel?"

"Yes?" I snapped back to reality.

"What is the answer?" I glanced at the chalkboard. A chemical company spends x million dollars on research and finds that its profit can be expressed as a function of the amount of money spent on research. If Profit(x)= 30 + 6 log (x+2) how much will the company have to spend on research to increase its profit from its present level, with a research investment of 5 million dollars (P(5)), to 80 million dollars. She handed me a piece of chalk as I got to the chalkboard. I started to write.

P(5) = 30 + 6 log(5 + 2)

--------------

log 2

= 46.84 million dollars

80 = 30 + 6 log2 (x + 2)

50 / 6 = log2 (x + 2)

250/6 = (x + 2)

x = 320.54 million dollars.

"Therefore: increase in spending = 320.54 - 5 = 215.54 million" I mumbled as I returned the piece of chalk to her.

"Well done. Now, since you aswered the question correctly, you get to see your University/College letter first. She handed me an envelope. I sat down and neatly opened the side and poured the letter out.

_Dear,____Gabriel. Welcome to the Unviversity of Toronto! We are pleased to have such an intelligent young man apply to this university, We hope this will be an exciting and educated experience for you-_

"Hey Gabriel" I stopped reading and lifted my eyes off the letter and looked up to Aiden, my close friend. "Did you get in?"

"Yeah.. I did" I mumbled. I wasn't happy but i knew I had to put on a happy face for Justin.

_Ring._

"Drake! Drake! Drake! I made it! I made it!" Ashlee squeled like a hyper 10 year old.

"That's great, love." he kissed her on the cheek. Ashlee couldn't keep her eyes off her letter.

"Uni of Toronto" she replied."Did you make it?

"I didn't apply for anything" he said. She didn't say anything until she saw me walk down the crowded hallway.

"Gabriel!" I froze. Crap, she found me.

"Hey" I said. She shoved the acceptance letter to my face.

"I made it! Did you make it to Toronto too?" she asked. I bit my lip. After high school, I have 4 more years with her? Perfect, I already hated to see her with Drake. How am I suppose to put up with her for 4 more years?

"Oh.. No" I said.

"But you're so smart.. What's your average? 93%?"

_93.248_, I thought "I don't know why" I began to walk away. Some one walked passed me as he was kicking a crumpled letter on the ground. I threw it there. I just crumpled my acceptance letter up and threw it over my shoulder, hoping someone would just throw it away for me.

"Wanna go get some lunch?" Drake asked. Ashlee saw the crumpled ball and picked it up.

"Um.. I'll meet you in the cafteria" she replied. He nodded and walked away. Ashlee uncrumpled the ball and began to read it.

The name Gabriel echoed through the hallway. I ignored it. I just kept walking.

"Dude, that chick is calling you" Aiden said. I looked over my shoulder and Ashlee pushed her way through the sea of people.

"You made it. Someone must of stole your acceptance letter or something." she said.

"Gabriel already knew about it. He was the only one who ever touched or laided his eyes on it" Aiden replied. "Why did you throw it out?" I stared at him.

"Go eat your lunch or something, Aiden" I muttered. He quickly left but everyone else who witnessed it stayed.

"I thought you said you'd stop lying to me" she said. She looked down at the letter an I snatched it away.

"Shut up, Ashlee! This is none of your business!" I snapped as I stuffed the letter in my pocket.

"But!"

"Go away!" I interupted. She stayed. I punched her and she hit the wall behind her. She rubbed her head as she sat down. I punched a locker in front of me.

"I'm sorry... I'll go.." she said as she walked away. Everyone else did too. I stayed in the middle of the hallway and stared at my hands. I.. I punched Ashlee...

"Hey Ashlee! I- Oh my god! What happened?" Drake turned Ashlee's face to the right. It was red and swelling. A teardrop fell onto his hand.

"It.. It was nothing.." she mumbled. He touched her cheek and Ashlee flinched. "Stop! It hurts!"

"Sorry. Don't worry, iI'll start a fight with whoever did this and win for you"

"No, Drake, don't. Please?" she asked. He nodded and continued to look at her face.

The next day, Ashlee wasn't at school. The day after, she wasn't at school either. Her mom said she did go though.

Drake was depressed. Everyone noticed it. She called no one and made no contact with me or Drake.

Wednesday.

Thursday.

Friday.

On Friday, she came to school. Ashlee just came to clear her locker out. But stopped by to see us.

"Gabriel? Can I come talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Stan asked. I nodded.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Stan?" I asked. He nodded.

"Is there any problems with you and your brother, or anyone else at school?" I thought for a moment.

"Everything is as right as rain" I replied.

"Well, you're the best student here but you're slowly dropping to one of the worst" he said. "Physics-64%, Computer Engineering-59%, History-41%" My eyes widen.

"But.. But there's nothing wrong with my life." I said. I bit my tongue for a minute "I'm sorry. I am lying. I did lose someone very dear to me"

"What happened?" he asked.

"I.." I looked beyond him and someone was at the door. "Excuse me for a moment" I ran to the door and hugged her, tightly.

"You're too strong! You're cutting off my blood circulation!" Ashlee joked. I let go of her and looked at her face.

"I'm sorry, so sorry!" I said, sincerly. She held the side of her face.

"It's okay. It's amazing what foundation and concealer can do" she teased again. I sadly smiled at her.

"Where were you? Drake's been so depressed without you." I stared at her outfit. A white collar shirt, a tie that matched her plaided skirt. It looked like a uniform.

"I.. I go to a private school now. Waterlily Catholic School." She pointed at the badge on her shirt that stated the school's name.

"But you're not even catholic! And I didn't mean to _literally_ tell you to go away." I explained as my heart skipped a beat. "Do you know how bad I'm doing because you left?"

"I didn't mean to. I singed up for this school when I moved here but they didn't accept me until now.." She saw the sadness and bewilderness in my eyes. "I'm sorry. I have to say bye to Drake too. I'll see you on the first day of Uni, okay?" I nodded, my face getting hot from holding in my emotions. She left and I walked back to Mr. Stan.

"Is this why you're doing so bad?" he asked. I nodded and kept my head down. "You may go now" I nodded again and left the room, quickly. I soon ran into Drake.

"Hey Drake. 'Sup?" I asked, trying to act normal.

"This" he held his cell phone to my face and I read the text message.

_We're over, I'm sorry, Drake.-Ashlee _

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months. School was ending so fast. But my grades got up because of Justin.

_Prom! Friday, June 19th. From 6:00 p. m to 12:00 midnight._ Prom was arriving in 2 days.

"Prom's coming. You got a date?" I asked as Drake read the flyer on the bulleton board. he shook his head.

"I don't want to go with anyone. You?" I shook my head. Just then Angel approached us.

"Hey you guys" she smiled.

"Don't ask me to prom" Drake muttered as he walked away. Angel made a face.

"I wasn't gonna ask you.. I was gonna ask you.." she said.

"Eh?" I asked.

"Do you wanna go with me to prom?" she asked. I was confused for a moment until I figured out she wasn't lying.

"Yeah.. Okay."

"As friends" she added. I creased my eyebrows together. Of course as friends.

"Yeah, I know" I grumbled.

"You're a really special guy. Thank you for this. I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to make you happy. I know you can do better"

"You too" I said.

"I'm wearing blue to prom so will you?" she asked. I nodded. Angel began to walk away. I know it's not a real date but... I wish it wasn't a pity date.

After school, I went straight home and told Justin about the whole thing about Angel. He brought me to get a custom made suit from French Connection.

"It's weird how it's a pity date" I said as someone took my measurements.

"You know why" he asked.

"Why?"

"Angel's a slut. And I don't mean it like the ones that just exposes themselves to get people's attention."

"Uh huh..." I said.

"So how's Ashlee?" he asked "Are you two friends or what?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You haven't mentioned her in a while." he replied. "Besides, your friendship is odd. This week you're not friends, next week you are and soon enough, you'll both be drunk and getting hitched in Vegas" I blushed and looked at him, as he shot me a smirk.

"That's stupid..." I remarked. He smiled, dimples forming in his cheeks.

"Haha, maybe. But who knows. Maybe I jinxed you and it'll happen." he grinned again at his accusation. I did the same.

"Well, Ashlee goes to a private school. And since we don't have the same school board, our schedule is different." I added. "I haven't seen her since January" We headed towards the front desk of the store and Justin drew what the suit should look like.

"How do you make so much money? The suit alone is over 400 dollars and the cost of custom designs are exspensive." I said.

"I studied hard. I didn't want to live a life we grew up in" he explained as he continued to draw. I took the pencil and erased something on the paper that I didn't like. I handed it back and he rolled his eyes "Dude, trust me. I have fashion sense"

"There's so many things wrong with that sentence you just said" I said. He smacked me on the back of my head and I flinched from all the pain that was kicking in.

"By the way, prom is awesome. I still remember mines"

"Who did you go with?" I asked. "That Rebecca bitch?"

"Watch your language. And yes, her" I tucked my into the inside of my t-shirt. "What are you doing?"

"I think I just died a little inside" I smirked.

"Whatever. Just you know.. Remember safe sex" he said.

"I'm not gonna sleep with Angel at prom like you" I reminded. He shrugged.

"It was fun" he laughed.

"I'm dying here!" I teased back.

--

Ashlee began to pack her belongings in her backpack as someone placed their hand on her desk. She looked up.

"Hi Ashlee" he said.

"Oh.. Hi Xavier" she mumbled. She wasn't so likable at this school. Not as much as Oakville.

"Are you going to prom?" he asked.

"Maybe"

"You got a date for prom?" Xavier asked again. She stared at him and his piercings. One on his nose, lower lip, 2 on his left ear, one on his right, and one on top and below on is right eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked. He blushed.

"I wanted you to be my prom date...." he mumbled. Her eyebows creased together.

"Sure" she said. She wasn't even going so why get his hopes up? To crush them down to hell.

"Great. We'll talk more later. Bye" he grinned. As Ashlee began to walk out of the classroom when she overheard Xavier and his friends.

"She actually said yes" Xavier smirked.

"Wow, haha, I never knew she would" a friend replied.

"So you're just going to show up at prom with someone else? That's harsh" Another friend said. Xavier smacked the back of his friend's head "Ow!"

"Dude, this is just for fun. I barely even know that chick. No worries." he said. Ashlee gripped onto the edges of her skirt with her hands. That was just pure evil. But she didn't cry or get angry. Instead, Ashlee just walked away, emotionless. It was a waste of time and energy to fight over something stupid like that.

Prom night. It came so fast. I picked up Angel in my Porsche, which she always admired ever since I got it. It was a bit akward until we got to the banquet hall, where the prom was being held. I gave her the corsageand we walked into the hall. It was covered with balloons and sparkles. It looked very formal and girly. Drake was alone in a corner in a black suit and tie. All the date-less girls asked him to dance but he politely told them no. Angel didn't really know how to slow dance and it was hard trying to teach her since she was a slow learner. So we akwardly swayed side to side.

"Thank you, Gabriel" she said.

"Your welcome!" I replied "What did I do?"

"You came as my..." she paused for a moment "Friend" I nodded.

"Yeah, friend" I repeated. I didn't have a problem saying that to her. Not anymore.

_Hmm.. So this is how prom is_, Ashlee thought as she stepped inside the hall. Her high heels clacked whenever she took a step. Everyone turned her direction as soon as she stepped inside. I let go of Angel and walked towards Ashlee.

"You're here!" I gasped. She smiled and nodded. She was wearing a bright yellow strapless dress that reached her knees and it reached her knees. Her chocolate brown hair was in curls and it bounced on her shoulders whenever her head moved.

"Why? Should I go?" she teased as she headed out the door. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in.

"No" I laughed. My smile soon faded when I realized I left Angel alone on the dancefloor. "I have to go back to Angel"

"'Kay" she said, understanding. I managed to give her a small smile before I left. Drake went up to Ashlee after I went back to Angel. Angel didn't mind me going to Ashlee. We acted like Ashlee never came through to front door.

"Ashlee!" Drake cried. She let out a laugh. He hugged her lightly ans she hugged him back.

"Miss me?" she joked. He nodded and they both headed to the center of the room, where everyone else was dancing.

"Today is the last day of High School" he moaned as he placed her arms over his neck and his on her waist.

"What's wrong? I'm just waiting for University to start" she giggled.

"Man, I should of tried out for University" he said. She nodded.

"So what are you going to do after High School?" Ashlee asked.

"My dad owns this multi million business corporation. And I'm somewhat gonna inherite it." he said. "Is today going to be the last time I'll ever see you?"

"For now. I'll be in Uni and you'll be working. We'll meet again someday, but not often." she explained. Drake gripped onto her tight.

"Then I wanna make tonight last.." he explained. "I.. I still love you" It was quiet for a minute.

"I'm sorry.. I love you like a brother" she softly replied. "Going to Waterlily changed my perspective of life and love."

"So.. This is goodbye?" Drake asked. Ashlee shook her head.

"No, goodbye means forever" she said. "You're my best friend and I don't wanna lose you" She saw him holding in all his emotions; sadness, anger, rage, hurt.

"I don't wanna lose you too" He softly kissed her forehead and left. I watched everything that happened. I felt awful for Drake. Ashlee glanced at the gound, sad and alone. I bit my lip and looked down at Angel, who turned away from me.

"Why did _she _have to come?" she mumbled.

"She use to come here." I snapped, keeping my anger out of my voice. "Ashlee has every right to"

"She's gonna take my prom date away from me" she quietly snarled. I looked at her pissed.

"Just because I'm your date doesn't mean I like you in any sort of way. You're the one who asked me" I felt bad for saying it but she didn't react in a negative way.

"I know I asked you. I asked you because I wanted you to realize that you're the only decent guy in the whole school. I wished I knew that before I let you go"

"I moved on easier than I thought" I said. I knew it was rude to say but it was the truth.

"I know I should too but.. I think I still love you" Angel stepped back "I know I have to move on but.." She held her head down to the floor. "It's hard... we.. had such a nice relationship.." I held her hands, bent down, and kissed her on one of her cheeks.

"It was great" I said. She started to cry.

"Ignore me.. I'm.. Just being stupid..." She said as she wiped her eyes. "I'm.. I'm sorry, Gabriel..."

"You'll be okay, Angel" I said as I continued to hold her hands. Angel nodded but looked up at me.

"You're one in a million. And so is Ashlee. I understand why you want to be with her." she said. "Everything I ever did to you, if it hurt you in any sort of way, I'm sorry."

"Forgiven. Let's just.. _Try_ to be friends again" I replied. She nodded again. "If you were my friend, you'd let me see Ashlee now" Angel released her hands from mines.

"Yeah." was all she said. I kissed her on her cheek again and walked towards Ashlee.

"Hey Gabriel-" I hugged her tight. And she hugged me back. "You're crushing my lungs!"

"Well too bad" I loosen my grip but still held onto her. I stepped back and looked at her. "You look... Awesome"

"Awesome?" she repeated "I'm suppose to look beautiful and gorgeous."

"You always do" I grinned. I stared at her for a moment. "I love you, Ashlee"

"Wha.." I bent down and kissed her on her lips. She was surprised but kissed me back. I didn't want to let go but a teacher came and told us to stop. So we stepped outside of the building and started to walk around.

"So" I began as I grabbed her by her waist.

"So what?" she asked, confused.

"Do you love me back?" I teased.

"Do I have to answer? I think you, me and everyone else in the world knows"

"Well tell me" I said. "I want to hear it from you"

"Yes Gabriel. I do love you and I won't stop."

"Aww, you said it so nicely" I joked as she hit the side of my arm.

"But you know.. In University, there's gonna that one person who wants to break us up" Ashlee said, coolly.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" I replied with a grin. We held hands and walked into the horizon. A new life, a new love. Everything will go smoothly in University, with Ashlee by my side.

--

The End.


End file.
